far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 506 - Real Estate Conspiracies
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 506 - Real Estate Conspiracies is the five-hundred sixth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Moved to Phoenix Kurt has no idea what day it is as he heads west and says the Child's Play Charity total is at $4,032,02. A big jump from the last episode. A major donor told him simply to 'keep on, keeping on'. He uploaded Let's Drive: Phoenix South Mountain Park which revealed that he now lived in Phoenix. He drove around the Phoenix Mountain Park, and the post-commentary made it very calm for him to produce. Kurt has seven questions from months ago about the move he will finally answer. Question: If you were to live somewhere other than Chicago (you live in Chicago right? or maybe I'm just confused), where else would you like to live? I am from Colorado myself and I now live in Italy but definitely don't want to stay here The long move the donor took to Italy makes Kurt feel better as his move looks small in comparison. GenerikB moved to a European country too. He liked Phoenix, and also talked about how the prices in Portland, San Francisco, and Washington DC have crazy prices. Kurt let stagnant continuing to live in Chicago and wanted to move somewhere. He really liked Colorado, and despite never being in Denver liked Colorado Springs and Boulder. Question: Why did you move? It is nice to be somewhere that does not have long and terrible winters like Chicago. However there are three months of 100+ degree temperatures. Kurt does not know any perfect place for weather, you always have to deal with something. The moving did cost a lot when he came to Phoenix, and says that you get more for what you pay for in Arizona. Question: At one point you mentioned not to get you started about renting versus owning a home? How do you feel about home ownership, if money/location/living space was not an issue, would you prefer to live in apartment or a standard single family home? With an apartment you get your lawn taken care of, extra perks like a pool/clubhouse, in a house you are responsible for things, what do you prefer? In Illinois Kurt owned his town home, and does not think that it was a good decision because he was not prepared to stay in Chicago. He has come to the conclusion that the real estate situation is a giant scam, not that he's been taken advantage of. Renting is not throwing your money away, it's the same as buying food. He says that the real estate industry is scamming consumers by getting people to buy. Tax breaks are given to get people to buy a home, and Kurt talks about Europeans are fine with renting but in America they push owning. When Kurt went to sell his Illinois home he learned how complicated it is, and thinks that is a scam to get you to use as many businesses as possible. Kurt thinks that defenders of home buying are justifying their own mistakes. Question: How did you find your new home? Via internet real estate agents or newspaper? A combination of newspapers and the internet got him the information he needed, and wondered if the real estate agents are worried they'll lose their job. Question: Much like yourself, I consider myself an introvert, and although I have a lot of great friends I have a hard time meeting new people. I have seriously considered moving away, specifically to Canada, but the thought of having to start over meeting people is seriously putting me off. I know the situation is very different but for somebody who just underwent a large move like yourself, do you have any advice for somebody like myself? Kurt cannot comprehend the asker moving from the UK to Canada, and also talks about how there are some YouTubers living in the Phoenix area. Kurt thanks all the people who asked questions about the move for waiting for him to answer the questions and the month long break the move caused. Trivia * The end slate links to Let's Drive: Phoenix South Mountain Park and ''Dark Echo - Spooky Noises Indie Game (First Impressions)'.